


Of clothes and friendships

by G_U



Series: Hexside new semester for human witchfolks [2]
Category: The Owl House
Genre: Azura's book club, Caring Friend, F/F, Friendship, Hexside kids, High School, Jerbo for president, Other, Teen Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U
Summary: Luz is pretty sure Viney is the only student in Hexside who has her uniform in shreds, and she wants to know why.Jerbo is prepared to share the information; and also dealing with the girl herself afterward.Meanwhile, Barkus has a smug smirk, everything is meant to be pretty funny.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Hexside new semester for human witchfolks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851496
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Of clothes and friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Luz is pretty sure that Viney is the only student who has their uniform any less than perfect, so now she wants to know why.  
> Jerbo is prepared to share the information along with the risk of exposing Viney story, why? Because is Fun!  
> Meanwhile, Barkus just looks, the things promise to be entertaining.

Even if people used to get really bad out of the classes in Hexside, most of them could fix their uniforms the majority of the time. That Luz knew pretty well since Willow had performed the spell multiple times to fix the shredding in her selves when some plant spell went overboard.

So Viney ragged uniform was a doubt in little Luz head.

The girl didn’t seem bothered by it, so she didn’t give it much thought at the beginning, considering a fashion thing of something like that. Of course, that was left aside when Luz saw Viney in one of the few classes they shared; taking her ear-piercing and used it as a hook to save a Kraken about to be eaten by the pet griffin of some jerk.

Luz still remembers the words Viney told her when she asked why she had done that.

_“Functionality before fashion, it was faster that way.”_ Had been her response, and Luz was thrown back to the beginning with the uniform stuff.

First, she asked Willow, but the plant track witch had never been a part of the group with Viney on it, so the possible answer came short. Next was Gus, but the kid was much more interested in dealing with the things she could teach _him_ from the human world than anything else, so her friends were out of the deal.

She went with Barkus next, the chimera boy had been trying to decipher it too by himself for what he told her -not that Luz actually understood much-, but no such luck came, she made out from his curious way of speaking that Viney was already wearing her uniform that way when he met her. So Luz was left with one person more to ask.

“Viney uniform? Yeah, I know.”

“Really Jerbo?!!”

Luz was right now in the middle of her abomination class, Amity her partner wouldn’t be joining her that day thanks to a project Principal Bump had left her. So, she was paired with the only other person in the entire class that didn’t mind working with a human, her pretty tall buddy.

“You could just ask her directly,” Jerbo said, “why didn’t you?”

Luz placed the new ingredient on the cauldron, sighing. “Wouldn’t it be… you know, rude?”

“I think investigating her behind her back is ruder though.”

“You could just not tell me, I didn’t come here to be attacked like this.”

Jerbo laughs at her, shaking his head. “I’m not attacking you, and being honest, Viney won’t tell you.”

“Uh, why not?”

“…Is well… a little awkward since it haves to do with the thing in our first years, before getting into the Covent tracks.” Jerbo finished the preparations of the abomination, placing the giant spoon aside. “You know how much Viney loves beasts, right?”

“That… will be hard not to notice,” Luz said.

Luz's mind flashes the image of Viney forcing them to eat in the stables once just because all the reptiles –or reptile-like creatures– were cold and wanted company. Also one time Viney was showering… with Puddles.

“Well, that comes a long way behind her,” Jerbo said, “I don’t really recall all that much, but she had this little baby spider-crab, she loved the thing, but those are pretty akin to cover all in webs and torn their way through all their blocks.”

The image came to Luz's head, the class about the thing had been pretty illustrative and in all truth, something Luz didn’t want to repeat anytime soon.

“So her clothes were always getting ragged, and her dads weren’t thrilled by having o fix it or buy her a new one each month, so she started to deal with it, taking jobs by taking care of her neighbors' pets and so on, she bought herself clothes and keep replacing them before her parents noticed it.” Jerbo stopped talking to get their cauldron in a wheelbarrow.

“It sounds pretty normal…”

“Not for her dads, they didn’t like the thing from the start, so when it all came down to a big problem, they made her throw it away.”

“How horrible!!”

“Yeah, but it is what it is,” Jerbo got their wheelbarrow to the front of the class. "When she got into the advance track she got tired of it, so she kept one uniform all ragged up to get back at her parents to honor her pet, not much of a story if you ask me."

Luz nodded and concentrate in their assignment, after that she had to leave the entire deal out of her mind for the rest of the day.

.

.

So now she is in Amity’s secret hideout, with Amity, both of them reading Azura as their normal Thursday, but Luz can’t really concentrate like at all on it.

“Ok, what is it?” Amity asked, “by now you’ll be trying to cuddle with me or blasting back and forth about your last theory for the new books.”

Luz stops her pretending to read, looking up at Amity. “Sorry, sorry, is just that something with Viney had been distracting me.”

“Viney?” Amity said, “what could have she done o keep you away from Azura? Not even I can make you forget about her.”

Luz ignores the slightly growing guilt that comes to her at the hurt in Amity’s voice and smiles.

“Is nothing really, just… her uniform is all ragged and patched up and I found it strange, is all.” Luz looks down at the ground. “All other students have their uniforms in mostly perfect state.”

Amity stares and sighs opening her book again and looking at it.

“Must be something in taste I guess? All students know how to fix their clothes when they reach the advanced class…”

“Yeah, Jerbo told me something like that too... though he said it was because she was getting back at her dads for something.”

“Then case closed, you already know what is it about, don't look for more than you need, dork,” Amity said, “why do you have to pay so much attention to them anyway.”

Luz stares at Amity and smiles, shaking her head and taking her book. She moves next to her and drops in the little remaining space on the puff, doing just as she was told a few minutes ago.

Cuddling with the other witch and opening her book again.

“I think I’ll try to personalized my uniform like Viney,” Luz comments with a smirk. “Could be fun.”

“More? Luz your uniform is the most original in the whole history of the school.”

“But it could be better, we could even have matching parts of it!!”

“As if!!” Amity said, and they both start giggling.

Luz relaxes, deciding that Viney uniform it's not really her business. She can just let it be, after all, each one's uniform is their deal.

Amity talks again when Luz is about to finish her chapter of the book. “You really would have something in your uniform matching with mine?”

.

“Could you please stop? The teacher said they won’t like it!!!”

“And I’m telling you Jerbo that they need it!!!”

“You don’t know more than the teacher Viney!!!”

“I know more than you!!!”

“Barkus, back me up here!!!”

For Jerbo disdain, Barkus just sighs and says goodbye to both of them, leaving the stables before anything happens.

The abomination/plant witch silences a scream while looking at his friend, Viney is in the middle of a task, what is it? Trying to take the rotten food from the rat-worms in Hexside stables. The girl didn’t even put on protective spells nor a suit, and he is there, trying to do the impossible task of making Viney think before acting.

Failing like always on getting her to _even_ listen.

Jerbo sighs, dropping to the ground. “Could you at least let my abomination hold them?”

“No!! That would scare them and I would never be able to take the rotten meat!”

“But you are about to lose an arm!”

“I’m ok.” Viney flinched and Jerbo saw blood. “Mostly ok!”

Not wanting to keep at it, Jerbo casts his plant abomination and makes it rush to the rat-worms, while he cast vines –without thorns, please– getting a hold of Viney and pulling her out.

“Jerbo!!!” Viney said fighting his grip, “I’m not done yet!!!”

“Yes you are, you are bleeding a lot, and those worms are jerks, the teacher can deal with it!!” He said.

“Put me down!!”

“No, unless you say you’ll let it be!”

“Never!!!”

“Then I guess you’ll stay there for a long while!”

It takes fifteen minutes and a lot of blood dripping from her to finally get Viney to stand down her ‘mission’ and treat herself. Jerbo sighs and calls Puddles, taking a brush and passing the other one to Viney.

“It might not be helping to save their teeth, but Puddles needs a fix,” Jerbo said, “and I think she fought some students in the Grugby field.”

Viney glares at him but takes the brush. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“I also appreciate your friendship.”

While they start, Jerbo looks at Viney uniform, remembering the thing he just told Luz that same day and smiling a little. That human was proving to be a great buddy each time.

“What are you smiling about?” Viney asked.

“Nothing, just how Luz came to me asking about why your uniform is so messed up.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, she said it was bugging her, and though it’ll be rude to ask you.”

“Is ruder to ask someone else.”

“I said that!!” They both laugh at it. “Anyway, I know you wouldn’t have told her.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t, I love Luz, her energy and she is a crazy good friend, but some things are still not on her level.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Jerbo said, “that’s why I told her about your spider crab and your dad's making you throw it.”

“What??!!”

He is smart enough to duck and avoid the brush passing over his head with ease and making his abomination pick it up.

“You told Luz that story? Jerbo!!”

“What? You wouldn’t have told her.”

Viney groans and turns her back on him... for ten seconds before turning again to help Puddles. She receives the brush and continues with her task before noticing the wound on her side, she deals with it in silence and Jerbo finishes his side, steeping away. The griffin really couldn’t stay away from the Grugby field when it counted, and he was just a little grateful for that at the moment.

Jerbo decided it was wise to talk again. “Hey, you know Luz is cool, she is the reason that you can now put all the care on the beast as you wanted, and it’s not like I told her that your spider-crab destroyed your clothes while you were on school and your dads refused to get you new ones to go back home…”

“I told you that in confidence!!!!”

“And I don’t think Puddles will go to tell other people!!!” Jerbo pointed to the empty stables. “And we are the only ones here!!!”

Viney raises her hand prepared to throw the brush again at her friend when Puddles moves, her peak cutting a new shred on her uniform… and skin.

“Viney, are you ok?!”

She rolls her eyes at him and sighs. “Yes Jerbo, this is nothing… the worm-rats made more damage.”

She closes her wound and stares at the new cut. Her dads are not going to be proud of it.

“Hey, sorry about Luz, but she deserves to know at least that much, she is your friend too,” Jerbo said, “besides, is not like Barkus didn’t tell her, is just luck she still doesn’t have the hang of how to talk to him.”

She laughs at that. “Yeah, but you are still not forgiven.”

“I know, I know, I’ll be when I get puddles a new dinner of spider cab and _you_ an apple blood milkshake.”

“You know your deal.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s get Barkus so you can ruin me together.”

She follows him with a smile, Puddles tailing them closely. And Viney sighs, considering what thing she can do to hide her new hole in the uniform…

“Still, is not like I told Emira about the incident here on school, I wouldn’t expose you with your crush.”

Ok, he knows she is now going to kill try to kill him, but hey!

It’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting it out of my system people, this is another part of my dear “Hexside new semester for human-folks” I’ve been planning for it to be a multi-writer project… but I still can’t find other writers who would like to be part of it.  
> Anyway, hope you like it, I’ll try to give you people fic’s each Monday and Friday until Grom, (not much, but is hones work, please) so feel free to tell me about any failure you see in my writing skill or English in general, I’m still working on both to be able to make original content and original stories.  
> Leaving all that behind, love you guys and really expect your answers being Kudos or comments.  
> I’m out, peace~ :3


End file.
